Legally Mine
by Xianthra17
Summary: Uchihacest. A fic I wrote a year ago. Itachi and Sasuke aren't biological brothers here. And I always fantasized Sasuke with a British accent. YAOI. Enjoy. Happy Valentines to you all.


**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**A/N : **I found this in one of my folders at work. I decided to post it since it's Valentines. This was written a year ago. Thanks for reading. :)**  
**

* * *

**Legally Mine**

Itachi Uchiha... that name can easily send millions of women swooning. He was, by far the most wanted bachelor in Japan literally. He was the heir of the Sharingan Corporation, owned by Fugaku Uchiha who was one of the most powerful businessman in the world. Their family business which was electronics in nature, have already branched out of Asia and was already taking roots to Europe and America. They looked good in public and even in the media. The father and son tandem... they were like role models for every aspiring family businesses out there.

But in reality, Itachi and his father were not in good terms. Reason was because his father haven't moved on from a tragic accident. When Itachi was born, his mother died and his father blamed him for the death of the woman he adored and loved. Itachi grew up under the cold discipline of his invisible father. He achieved everything he could but he never heard a compliment from his father. Itachi grew up with his nanny. He never get to see his father, his nanny always told him that he was busy. He never believed that. Itachi knew his father didn't want him and blamed him for his lost love.

When he was four years old, Itachi noticed that his father didn't come home like he usually did. Before, his father would arrive after midnight... but lately he never came. He never told his nanny what he observed. He kept the questions in his heart unanswered. Itachi grew up having everything a father would want in a son. He was smart and observant. He graduated with all the honors and awards one can get. He was supposed to be his father's pride and joy... but not even once he saw his father attend any of his school affairs. He would receive gifts from his father, but he knew he never chose it for him.

As Itachi reached his puberty, he showed great likeness to his father. He was called the Uchiha prodigy and was foreseen to lead the business to extreme heights. He took two bachelor degrees in college, Business Management and Computer Engineering and finished college with latin honors on both degrees in a span of just 3 years. He was handsome, smart and rich... he was the perfect son... the perfect boyfriend any girl would like to bring home to parents to meet... but Itachi was different. He was cold... he loved only himself... nobody knew about the neglected childhood he had.

When he was 25 his father made him manage one of the branches in Tokyo. He just arrived from Paris where he took his Doctor's degree in business management. It was a first. His father talked to him in a business manner but it was a first. He hoped that it would continue... they have many interviews and pictorials... his father was a good actor... when the cameras were there... they had as if the best father and son relationship. But the moment all the flashes were gone, his father would dismiss him with cold silence. Itachi hoped and prayed that one day, his father would see him as the son he always wanted to be.

One cold September evening, as Itachi was having his dinner alone... his father's arrival surprised him. He looked up and saw that his father looked somewhat... happy. He sat before Itachi and in his gruff voice said "Itachi... we need to talk..." much to his surprise. Itachi set his plate aside and gave his full attention to his father "Of course father..." he hoped that his voice didn't come out excited. His father got up and led him to the study. "Itachi... I would like to inform you that in a couple of days... we will be having some visitors..." he said. Itachi frowned... his father never brought any visitors before.

"Itachi... it's been years since we talked... I am sorry son..." his father said. Itachi wanted to cry... he never realized that his father intentionally neglected him. But he manitained his cold face "It's okay father... I... I understand..." he said in a low voice. "These visitors... Itachi, I hope you will not be rude to them..." his father eyed him. "Who are they?" he asked, he had the rights to know. "You see Itachi... I am bringing home my fiancee... she finally agreed to come to Tokyo with me..." he said. Itachi took a deep breath... so he has a new family... he thought to himself.

"I see... how long have you been... with her?" he asked. "A few years... she is a widow... and she has a son..." he said as he lit a cigarette and placed it on his lips. Itachi nodded and for the first time in his life he saw his father smile "Thank you Itachi... I am sorry if I have never been a father to you... I want to start making a family again... Me... You... Mikoto and her son Sasuke..." he said. "How old is this son?" he asked. Fugaku inhaled and exhaled a puff of smoke "21... take or add a year... I hope you two will get along..." he added. But Itachi noticed that his father wasn't interested on the other son as well.

After that talk, Fugaku left and went to his room. Itachi sat alone in the study room. He rested his head on the red Mahogany desk and closed his eyes. He was getting a mother and a brother soon. It felt weird... especially with his age. He felt somewhat jealous... Maybe his father never wanted sons... or daughters... He didn't know if he hated his father more or what. He sighed... he will just let his father be, if he wanted to get married then it's fine with him...Let him get married and he will continue with his life... life alone... the same life he had ever since.

On October first, Itachi and his father were on the airport. They were to meet his stepmother and stepbrother... not that it was already legal... but it will happen soon. The autumn breeze was all over, causing a few strands of Itachi's hair to go loose. Itachi wasn't excited... or at least he thought he wasn't. His father managed to get him away from the office to meet Mikoto... the woman he had his eyes on. Itachi was bored so he sat on one of the chairs in the waiting lounge and pulled his mobile phone out. He began re-reading messages until his father's voice stopped him.

"They are here Itachi..." he said. Itachi pocketed his phone and looked up. A beautiful fair skinned woman with black hair came to view. She was wearing a bright smile in her hooded coat. Itachi couldn't help but smile back... her smile was contagious. "So this must be Itachi..." she said gleefully "Your father has told me so much about you... though he never told me that you look like him..." she commented as she gave Itachi a hug. Itachi couldn't believe it, his father talked about him to this woman? He hugged her back, his tall frame towered over her "Welcome Mikoto-san..." he politely said.

"Oh, excuse my son... he went to the bathroom and will be joining us in a minute..." she said as Itachi took the bag she was carrying. As far as he knew, they were from London... they were Japanese but moved in London since MIkoto married a British soldier who died while on duty. He got the information from his nanny, who was the only family he knew. She said that his father and Mikoto have been seeing each other since he was 4... that explained his absence. He also found out that his father and this woman hailed from the same school. He clutched the bag tightly as he recalled things.

"Mom!" Itachi heard a faint voice coated with British accent. "Over here son..." she waved. Itachi stopped looking at his shoes and looked up to meet his soon to be brother. He almost dropped the bag as the boy came to view. He was... a dream... He looked like he was around 18 or so. Tall and with ivory skin. His hair was all spiky and it seemed to defy gravity... but he wore it to perfection. His face was framed by those luscious locks. He was the most delicious thing Itachi have ever seen. His eyes... were so dark and endless... Itachi felt his knees trembled as this demigod walked towards them.

"Everyone... my son, Sasuke... Sasuke... this is Itachi..." she said. Sasuke smiled and Itachi almost fainted... "Hello Itachi..." he said as he held his hand out. Itachi shook it and thanked Kami for the freezing weather to use as an alibi for his cold hands. He was also thankful for being attentive to his English class before, communicating with them will not be an issue. "Let's go... the weather is getting worse..." Fugaku said and the handshake was gone. He lead them all to the car. Itachi took the driver's seat and adjusted the head mirror and saw Sasuke's reflection. His heart almost stopped when the young raven smiled at him.

The reaction he got when he met his to-be stepbrother was not normal. He was straight for Kami's sake, why was he reacting like this towards Sasuke? Though he had to admit, Sasuke was one hell of a looker. He tried to concentrate on the road but his mind kept showing him a picture of Sasuke and his ears kept echoing that sexy accent... double damn! Was he having the hots for his brother to be?... and he just met him in less than 10 minutes! Itachi held on the wheel harder than necessary. He was not turning gay! He was a man and he was sure of it for 26 years. How could he doubt his manhood now?

They had dinner and they talked about the wedding. Mikoto proudly showed her engagement ring and Itachi instantly liked the woman. She was carefree and she seemed cool. Sasuke was busy eating his green tea flavored ice cream... he seemed to be used to this weather... well what do you expect... he was from London. Itachi watched eagerly as Sasuke ate the ice cream with gusto... his tongue swirled enticingly over the cold treat. Itachi sucked some air in and licked his sudden dry lips... Goodness, he was getting a hard-on by just watching Sasuke eating that damn cone!

"So Itachi, your father has told me that you are managing the main Tokyo branch of Sharingan Corporations. I am so proud of you... my Sasuke here is about to graduate. He still has a semester to go... he is taking up Accountancy and he has a minor course in Engineering..." she proudly said. Itachi noticed the faint blush that adorned Sasuke's delicate cheeks. He found it cute that the raven was embarrassed by his mother's words of praises on him. "Well if you are taking up accountancy... you will enjoy working for Itachi... he is handling the accounts and billing part of the business..." Fugaku stated.

They went home after dinner and Sasuke got a room of his own. As Itachi tried to go to sleep... his mind kept him awake. It was his first time to get attracted towards a man. He never experienced this... this lustful longing and anticipation over someone in just mere minutes was inexplicably new in his system that it confused him. Itachi then smiled... if Mikoto and Fugaku will get married, Sasuke would be an heir as well... and he will have to teach Sasuke the works about their company... that thought was nice... he may not have his way with the man... but he can always feast his eyes on him to his heart's content.

That thought didn't seem right. Itachi jumped into bed and stared at the ceiling and wondered what has gotten into him. He was straight, had quite a number of girlfriends in time to prove his manhood. This unusual thoughts towards a total stranger he met just hours ago was all new to him. It was bizarre to like someone physically that intense in a flash. Itachi concentrated on falling asleep. He was sure that starting today, he will have problems sleeping. Especially of the only cure to those problems was just a wall away from him. Maybe he needed to make sure of his sexual preferences again.

Sasuke tossed and turned... he couldn't sleep... it wasn't because the bed wasn't comfortable... it was the knowledge that his soon to be stepbrother was on the other room... He bit his lower lip to wake him from this nonsense. He scolded himself for thinking of Itachi... but heavens forbid... he couldn't stop himself. He was definitely aware how Itachi's dark eyes followed him. It made him feel conscious and uneasy. He was used of having women ogle and stare at him, but never with men. Especially men like Itachi. Men in his class don't stare, they were the ones that get stared.

He closed his eyes and tried to rewind everything that happened in his life. He left London without a fuss since he wanted his mother to be happy. His father left him and his mother a good life when he died. He was always there for his mother. But he knew his mother needed someone else aside from him. When his mother began dating, he didn't object. She deserved to be happy. And judging by the way his mother raved over the business tycoon, Sasuke can sense his mother was happy. He liked Fugaku as well. He witnessed how doting the man can be with his mother. She deserved nothing but the best.

The days passed and Sasuke was doing his best in adjusting with the new area. He liked the way the people rushed about each day. They were in Tokyo and the ambiance was different compared to London, except for some similarities with the weather. He liked how the city was busy. It made him feel a bit more alive. People were always on the go in Japan. He was actually enjoying learning and experiencing the Japanese side of his heritage. He liked the way people seemed very polite with their superiors and he loved the healthy living they followed. He was beginning to love Japan.

But despite him loving the place and culture, Sasuke was still uneasy. His uneasiness was caused by his soon to be brother. He would often catch Itachi looking at him intently from time to time. Then sometimes the older man would act as if he wasn't there. It was kinda confusing for him. Did Itachi have an alter-ego or was he bipolar? He felt unwanted by Itachi. Maybe the older man was scared of sharing his father. He might need to build up courage and ask him about it sooner or later. He hated being followed by those dark mysterious eyes that felt like he was being undressed by it's intensity.

One day, Itachi was at home watching television that weekend. Fugaku was out with Mikoto. It was almost lunch and the shows on the tube were a bore. Sasuke got up late that day. He rolled out of bed and slowly made his way down. "Your mother is out with my father, if you are hungry there is food in the oven..." Itachi's cold voice welcomed him the moment his feet touched the bottom of the stairs. Sasuke frowned. This may be the perfect time to ask his brother to be if he hated him in a way. He took a deep breath and said out loud "Do you hate me Itachi?" he asked.

Itachi turned and face him. "What made you say that?" he asked in perfect English. "Well... are you always so... frigid?" he asked. Itachi chuckled "Well no... does my coldness bother you?" he asked. Sasuke nodded his head a little. "I am sorry. I will try to change my ways..." he said as he turned his attention back to the television. Sasuke shrugged, he tried... but it seems his brother was a total snob. Such good looks wasted with that attitude... a pitiful waste. He went to the kitchen and took a glass of orange juice. He decided to go back to his room and stay there. The snob was hogging the television all to himself.

Sasuke reached his room and almost gagged and drowned himself with the juice. Itachi was sitting on his bed and looked like he was patiently waiting for his return. "Let's talk..." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. He pulled a chair and sat down. He didn't dare sit on the bed with the temptation there. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked. "Well... I would like to know any information you can give me about your mom and my dad..." he said. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair "Well... mom said that she and your dad were classmates before. They were close when they were younger." he yawned.

Itachi stared as Sasuke yawned... his mouth was cute and pink... Itachi was very interested how that mouth would work. He blinked a few times "I know that part. But how did they meet?" he asked as he diverted his eyes away from Sasuke's face. "Well, your father had a business meeting. He bumped into my mom after the meeting and the rest is, you know... history..." he said. He felt uneasy. He was aware that Itachi was watching him like a predatory hawk. His dark eyes glued unto him. He can't stand Itachi's dark eyes anymore. For the first time in his life, he was uneasy before another man.

"Are you scared of sharing your father?" Sasuke asked, his cocky tone made the long-haired raven's eyes twitch. "Both of you can have him. I don't mind sharing at all." he grunted. Sasuke wanted to laugh. Itachi was sensitive. The man got up, a signal that their so called 'talk' was good as done. "That is all for now..." the older man said. Sasuke stuck his tongue out the moment Itachi turned around "Snob." he murmured. Itachi heard that, he just didn't react. So his sinfully sexy brother to be thought he was a snob. He smirked as he exited the room. He decided to get to know his soon to be brother better.

He took Sasuke with him at work for a couple of days. Itachi watched Sasuke carefully, for days he kept a close eye over the young man. The longer he watched, the more addictive it became. Itachi was addicted to Sasuke... he was falling head over heels over this half-British lad that arrived in his life. Itachi would spend many nights dreaming of Sasuke... he hoped that he can control himself and not pounce on him at any given chance. He wasn't sure of Sasuke was feeling the same way towards him... but he will find out and he will do everything he can to make the young man fall for him one way or another.

Itachi never pursued a man before. He wasn't sure how, but he didn't care. He wanted Sasuke and he always gets what he wants. He wanted to touch the soft skin and kiss those lips spilling the adorable accent. He never knew he can soften like this. He never wanted a man like this before. The mixed emotions of lust and ownership was blinding him. He was now distracted and he was thankful that he had the wedding to use as an alibi for being a wreck. He would spend hours staring off into space thinking of Sasuke and how to woo him. Was it this hard to woo a man? He had to research on that.

Weeks passed and the wedding neared it's date. One day Fugaku and Mikoto went to Paris to pick their wedding rings. Sasuke stayed behind, even though Fugaku was kind enough to invite him to come. He had a splitting headache and his lips were cracked and sore from the winter weather. He checked his watch, it was almost 7 in the evening. He decided to head out and buy himself a lip balm and watch a movie to cure his boredom. He was familiar with the place already, so he was sure he wouldn't get lost. He grabbed his wallet and stashed it in his pocket and went out to buy his need. The blast of freezing breeze welcomed him as he stepped out of the house.

He strolled around and decided to watch a movie. But as he was about to go to the movie house, he passed by a bookstore. He decided to get a book instead. So he went in and forgot all else as he entered his own version of a candy store... Sasuke loved to read since he was young. He emerged from the bookstore carrying several books. He was eager to go home and read them. When he reached home, he realized that Itachi arrived from work for his shoes were on the doorstep. He was polite so he called out "Itachi-san... I am home..." he said but got no answer.

He went to the kitchen to get some water. As the cold water touched his lips, he felt the stinging pain on his lips... Great! He forgot the lip balm. He sighed and rinsed the glass he used. He then went to his room so he can change. On his way to his room, he met Itachi on the stairs who was walking his way down wearing only his pajama bottoms. His toned chest was exposed and Sasuke diverted his gaze towards the floor and avoided Itachi as much as possible. Itachi noticed the demure action and smirked. Sasuke was absolutely cute when he was blushing.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Sasuke paused "Uh, I went to the book store..." he said, Itachi felt goosebumps on his skin... he loved Sasuke's accent right from the start. "Have you had dinner yet?" he asked and Sasuke shook his head "I'm not hungry..." he said. Itachi shook his head "Go change... I'm making dinner for us... I wouldn't want your mom to think that I wasn't taking care of her baby." he teased. Sasuke felt butterflies on his stomach. Itachi was so sinfully sexy and his goody brother act was making him more desirable that all he could do was nod.

He quickly dressed and hurried downstairs. He saw Itachi in the kitchen. The house was empty. The hired help left and would be back in the morning. He went in and Itachi nodded. "What would you like?" he asked and Sasuke was so tempted to answer 'you'. He grinned at what he thought and that didn't escape Itachi's observant eyes "What's so funny?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head as he sat on the tall stool on the counter and silently scolded himself and his perverted thoughts. "Nothing... I'm not picky with my food... I'll have whatever you are having..." he said. Itachi nodded and faced the stove again.

Sasuke studied Itachi's bare back. He was not that muscular but he was finely shaped. He had muscles in all the right places. He gently licked his lips... wetting the chapped wound in the process. "I cannot cook a gourmet meal for you... will toast, eggs and sausages be enough?" Itachi asked breaking the sinful study he was making on Itachi's back. "Yes... that would be perfectly alright..." he answered breathily. He got up and decided to make coffee. "What do you think you are doing?" Itachi asked "I am making coffee..." he said. "Okay. Suit yourself..." Itachi shrugged.

Sasuke knew his way around the kitchen. His mother was a good cook and she taught him a few things here and there. As he was trying to concentrate on the coffee, he heard Itachi call out "Hey Sasuke, can you hand me the butter please?" he asked as he pointed at the counter. Sasuke got the butter and handed it to Itachi and during that process their fingers touched. Sasuke looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye and was sure that his handsome stepbrother smiled at him. He turned around and continued trying to use the strainer on the coffee machine to hide his growing blush.

"Do you always cook for your girlfriends?" he blurted out but bit his tongue when he realized his folly. "I think the question is supposed to be, do I have a girlfriend?" Itachi smiled at him. Sasuke frowned. Itachi was acting terribly sweet lately. "Hey, did I offend you?" Itachi said as he nudged Sasuke's side using his elbow. Sasuke remained quiet. "I don't cook that often. This may be the last.." he said as he placed the eggs on two separate plates. The toasts were ready and the sausages were about to be done. Sasuke poured the coffee into two separate mugs and handed one to Itachi. "Sugar?" he asked "Yes please. 3 lumps." he said.

Sasuke placed the cup before Itachi as Itachi handed him a plate with toasts, eggs and sausages. It was a breakfast mix. But Sasuke enjoyed sausages and he didn't care what time of the day it was served to him. "You don't take sugar in your coffee?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head "I don't like sweets that much..." he said. Itachi saw him cringe "What's wrong?" he asked. "My lips... they are chapped. I forgot to get lipbalm while I was out." he said in a small voice. Itachi got up and lef the kitchen without a word. He came back carrying a small container.

"I don't have lip balm. But you can try this." he offered as moved towards Sasuke. He unsealed the lid and using his pinkie finger he dipped it in the container and placed it on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke knew it was petroleum jelly for he was able to read the label. But he couldn't move with what Itachi was doing. Itachi's finger burned his lips even more. He stared into Itachi's eyes and fell in trance by those beautiful, mysterious orbs... he was so handsome up close and he can smell Itachi's musky scent. But he was able to wake from that sudden trance and push Itachi backwards.

"What...the hell...? Ita-... Itachi... are you trying to seduce me?" Sasuke asked, as he back up in surprise. Itachi smiled, his lips curved into a very enticing grin "Well no..." He replied, the smile started to grow even more over amusement. He moved closer and was soon just a breath away from Sasuke's delicious looking mouth."Why?" he asked "Do you want me to?" he said in a whisper that his breath touched Sasuke's lips, making Sasuke's jaw drop literally with the seductive question thrown. Sasuke swallowed the sudden lump that formed on his throat. How can a man take him off guard like this?

Sasuke left the kitchen in a hurry and ran towards his room and locked it. His heart was beating so loudly that he felt it would jump out of his ribcage in any second. He felt a trickle of sweat roll off his forehead. He jumped on his bed and hid under the covers. Things will never be the same again. He will have to leave Japan and go back to London. Being near Itachi was dangerous. He was losing his sanity and his manhood. He couldn't give in and do this to his stepfather, he have been good to his mother and to him. He couldn't betray them no matter how tempting it was and what if Itachi was just teasing him?

Itachi was still in the kitchen with an amused smirk plastered on his face. He wanted to kiss Sasuke earlier and taste those luscious lips... he already felt them... they were as soft as rose petals and he was sure that they would taste the same way. He threw the untouched food and left the dishes at the sink. He wanted to knock on Sasuke's door, but it was all too early. The shock was still there and he wasn't sure how Sasuke would react if he would tell him how attractive he found him to be. Itachi scolded himself 'calm down... do one step at a time... don't rush' he chanted in his mind.

Sasuke was so overjoyed that his mother and Fugaku arrived the next day. He tried as much as possible to get away from Itachi... and still act normal. Itachi never showed any advancement after that. Sasuke thought that maybe the man was drunk... high... or something. Itachi went back to work and Sasuke felt much safer. He went with his mom and never left her side. For the next few days until the wedding, Sasuke was his mother's shadow and he was glad that Mikoto didn't seem to mind his clinging. He avoided Itachi... except at dinner... he couldn't get away with that.

The wedding came and Sasuke walked his mother down the aisle. It was a private ceremony and only about 200 guests were invited. The media was there as well. Itachi stood beside his father in a pale gray tux... since the wedding was westernized. Mikoto sashayed the aisle, clad in a beautiful off-white mermaid-cut gown that enhanced her curves. Beside her was Sasuke, all dressed in a navy blue suit. He looked amazing and Itachi felt a nudge on his side. He looked and it was his friend... Neji Hyuuga... a childhood and family friend. He whispered "Your stepbrother is hot..." he said with a wink.

Itachi made a face "Hush Neji. He is off limits." he said. Neji raised an eyebrow "Oh? Says who?" he asked. Itachi gave Neji a glare. Neji frowned "Itachi? Are you sure?" but the man just shrugged. Sasuke passed them and handed his mother to Fugaku. He eyed Itachi and his friend and the long-haired brunette winked at him. Sasuke went quickly to his seat as he shuddered. He can feel those dark prying eyes looking at him. He needed to get out of Japan as soon as he can... he could fall for Itachi... he must never fall in love with him.

Itachi started thinking that Sasuke have been avoiding him for weeks now. It was his fault, he took advantage of him. Well, blame the hormones... he was after all a human being and he has feelings... He wanted to start things anew... to get to know Sasuke without feeling the need to kiss him. He was totally head over heels with him. He wanted nothing in the world but to gain the affection of this man... this gorgeous and sinfully atractive man. They are not related... only by law... maybe Sasuke would at least listen to him. At least he tried to pursue his affection.

"Neji..." he called out. "Hmn?" the brunette asked, his eyes still glued on Sasuke's back. "I wanted to ask you something in private..." he whispered. Neji looked at Itachi. "Is this serious?" he asked and the long-haired raven nodded. Neji wondered what Itachi wanted to talk about. But he had a feeling it has something to do with his delectable step-brother. "We can go to my apartment after the wedding. No one barges in my apartment uninvited..." he informed Itachi. "That would be perfect." the older man agreed. They stopped their whispering and focused back on the wedding.

"That was one hell of a wedding..." Neji commented as he plopped in Itachi's car. The raven was behind the wheel, adjusting his seat belt "Yes it was, I thought the pictorials will never end." he sighed. "You sure you're not staying to help?" the brunette asked. Itachi shook his head "Sasuke can take care of it." he shrugged. Itachi turned the car to life. Neji loosened his tie "What is this all about?" he asked. Itachi looked at Neji, his dark eyes narrowing "When did you find out that you liked men?" came the blunt question. Neji was taken by surprise. He never expected that question from Itachi.

"Excuse me?" he scoffed. Itachi frowned "Don't make me say it again... I know you heard me pretty clear." he grunted. Neji smiled, his guess was right. He have been betting his soul out that Itachi was bisexual... the raven just wasn't aware of it. "Why Itachi? Are you doubting your sexuality recently?" he teased. Itachi sighed. It was a delicate matter and he honestly didn't know how to start asking. He trusted Neji enough to open the topic up. "Itachi, I always knew I wanted men ever since. Are you having doubts with your preferrences?" he asked the raven.

"I am confused Neji. I mean, it's not generalized." the raven said. He changed the gear and started driving. "Your confusion is focused only to one person, isn't it?" he asked and the raven gave a slow nod. "Itachi, it's Sasuke right?" he asked, wanting the raven to open up. "Am I that transparent?" Itachi grunted in frustration. Neji laughed "No... it's just that this only happened when he came into the picture. Tell me... what do you feel when you see him?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest. "You want the truth?" the raven asked and Neji nodded.

"This is all new to me..." he started. He decided to park the car. The vehicle came to a halt. He looked at Neji and sighed "I don't know why but I have this strange stirring in me wanting to kiss Sasuke..." he confessed. Neji grinned "Do you still think girls are attractive?" he asked. Itachi glared at him "What's the relation of that question?" he spat. "Just answer me and I'll tell you..." he urged the raven. Itachi took a few moments to check himself. Yes, he still found women attractive. He could even name a few right away. "Yes... I still find them attractive..." came his response.

"Itachi-kun... what you are feeling is normal. You have nothing to worry about. Your bisexuality just emerged." the brunette grinned. "Am I really bisexual?" he asked. "Itachi, I know you are smart... you know the explanation behind being a Bi." Neji said. "There is nothing to be confused about. I'd do your brother... he's simply delish... and with that accent... he is to die for!" the brunette exclaimed dramatically. Itachi slowly smiled. Neji was right. There was nothing to be confused about. It was a free country. He was single. He can't find any reason to stop him from pursuing Sasuke.

"Stop holding it back and tell him. He might leave for London and won't come back..." Neji teased. Itachi smirked "Then I will go after him." he responded. Neji laughed "I am glad we had this talk Itachi... thank you for the trust." the brunette graciously said. Itachi smiled "You were the only one that I knew who wouldn't ridicule me..." he explained. Neji patted his shoulder "So let's cancel our plan to go to my apartment. Can you drop me at the museum? Shino just texted me..." the brunette smiled as he checked his phone. "You and your men..." Itachi chuckled as he started the car again.

Itachi then finally decided to confess... about his feelings to Sasuke. Everything happened so fast... his immediate attraction-turned-addiction for Sasuke was too hard to ignore... this will be a whirlwind affair for both of them. He would at least confess... then if Sasuke rejects him, fine... if not that they will start something... something special... something worth sacrificing for. He decided if his father and Mikoto would leave for their honeymoon would be the perfect time... he had to make everything special... his confession would have to he worth remembering for both of them.

Itachi went back to the wedding venue after he dropped Neji off. He was able to take care of a few things along with Sasuke after the wedding. Sasuke left the venue earlier than Itachi. The young raven explained about a splitting headache and excused himself. Itachi took over the paperwork regarding the venue and the catering as his newly-wed parents hopped over from guest to guest. He needed to clear everything before going home. He would be alone with Sasuke tonight and he knew that it was the perfect time to confess everything to him.

Mikoto then showed Itachi a couple of papers, depicting that his father legally adopted Sasuke so he would carry their last name as well. "Sasuke Uchiha..." he softly read out. It sounded wonderful and it felt perfect on Itachi's lips. He smiled as he looked at Mikoto who was smiling at him. "It's perfect mother..." he exclaimed and gave the blushing woman a hug. "It feels so good to hear you call me that..." she exclaimed as she kissed Itachi's cheek. Itachi smiled. His father made a good choice in marrying this woman. She was a cool woman that wasn't hard to love.

Fugaku and Mikoto left that night for their honeymoon. Itachi was now home after driving his parents to the airport. He loosened his tie and went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. The hired help already left the house and would not be back until tomorrow. He took a bottle of perrier water and opened it. He walked towards his room as he drank. He passed by Sasuke's room. The young man didn't go with him and see their parents off. He knew very well that Sasuke was avoiding him this past few days. He was sure that Sasuke was still doing his best to avoid getting close with him.

He moved closer to the door and was glad that it was opened, for a small slit can be seen. Itachi took a peek and saw Sasuke lying on the bed face down on his stomach. He was wearing an A-shirt and was only clad in his boxers. Itachi felt his blood boil from the sight. His feet and legs were exposed making Itachi realize that like himself, Sasuke's legs were smooth and hairless. Itachi felt a teasing twitch on his loins. He wanted to jump into bed with Sasuke and smother his with kisses. Then suddenly Sasuke groaned and rolled over. Sasuke looked extremely cute in that bed.

He left the door and went to his room. He undressed and took a warm shower. Once he was finished. He got a pair of pajamas and a white cotton shirt. He jumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Here he was alone in the confines of his room. He knew he had to sleep, but his mind was reminding him of Sasuke and his confession. He knew Kami gave him this chance. Fate was weaving his future. He can't just let this pass. He got up and took a deep breath. He was going to make Sasuke listen. He was also making sure that he will kiss Sasuke tonight!

He walked towards Sasuke's room casually. He was glad that the door was still opened. He peeked again and frowned. Sasuke wasn't on his bed anymore. Where was his brother? He asked himself. He pushed the door opened and walked in. He looked around and found Sasuke's clothes in a discarded clump on the floor. Then he heard water gushing. Itachi smiled, Sasuke was showering. He licked his lips as he felt his heart thud loudly with excitement. He knew that all he needed to do was stand still and wait for his future lover to emerge from the bathroom.

And so Itachi's patience was rewarded. Sasuke came out clad only in a towel. His skin was flawlessly creamy-white. Drops of water were scattered over the exposed skin. He didn't notice Itachi standing in the corner. Sasuke was murmuring as he headed towards his cabinet to get dressed. "So what am I going to do? Nothing! Just suck it up and forget the whole crap!" Sasuke mumbled to no one. Itachi smirked. It was funny hearing his new brother conversing with no one. "Why did this have to happen? Why me? Bloody hell, I can't stay here anymore!" he huffed in frustration.

"This is not natural. Why did he have to be so... attractive?!" Sasuke exclaimed as he threw his hands up and then quickly bent over to pick a pair of boxers from the drawer below. "I can't be turning gay because of him!" he angrily declared. Itachi smiled for he knew Sasuke was talking about him. So Sasuke was attracted to him. Good! It will make things a wee-bit easier to handle. Itachi moved towards Sasuke. queitly he moved and positioned himself behind Sasuke and cleared his throat. Sasuke dropped the boxers he was holding from shock. He just realized he wasn't alone in his room.

"Forgive me..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke shivered. Itachi's warm breath was a great contrast from the cold weather blowing outside. Itachi's arms were around him and cloth in between them wasn't concealing the warmth of Itachi's lean and hard body. Sasuke felt Itachi's lips on the on the sensitive skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder blade. "Itachi..." his voice came out as a breathy whisper. He felt goosebumps scattering all over his body. What was Itachi doing in his room and why was he asking for forgiveness? "W-what d-do you w-want?" he poorly asked. He felt Itachi taking in a deep breath.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping..." Itachi whispered again, but this time he moved and turned Sasuke around. He was now facing Itachi, staring at the clouded dark eyes. He was about to ask something else but Itachi's slender finger silenced him. "Ssshhh... listen to me." he ordered. "I think you are aware that I have been watching you for some time now..." he murmured and all Sasuke can do was nod. Itachi smiled. "I think you are talking about me earlier..." he whispered as he leaned closer. Itachi's breath blew over him, hypnotizing him into a seductive trance. Sasuke prayed that will have the will power to stay focused.

Sasuke squinted his eyes as he tried to push Itachi away. But the moment his lips felt Itachi's, his knees gave way and turned into a lifeless goo. He tried to close his mouth, but Itachi's skilled tongue gently forced itself in. A small moan escaped his lips. He still had his eyes closed and he could swear he felt Itachi smile against his lips. "Just as I imagined. You taste as sweet as you look..." the older man murmured. Sasuke opened his eyes, he was met by Itachi's hazy ones. "I want you Sasuke... so much that I think I'll go insane if I won't fully taste you now." came the groaned confession.

Sasuke gasped at what he heard. "I... we... we can't..." Sasuke blurted out stuttering, not knowing how to express his shock. Itachi caressed his cheek. "Sasuke... Please, trust me." Itachi pleaded as he pulled Sasuke towards him and devoured his lips again. Sasuke haven't had the will power to stop his stepbrother earlier and what more now. He knew they should stop. He wasn't against same sex relationships and intimacy. But this was wrong. They were brothers, well in papers to be exact. But no matter how hard he tried to tell his mind that it was wrong, the harder his heart wanted it to be right.

Sasuke could feel Itachi pressing himself unto him. Their chests collided and Sasuke gave a loud gasp in between their kiss. Itachi broke the kiss and chuckled "I see that you got aware of it..." he teased. Sasuke felt himself blush. Itachi's erection was brushing against his hip. He knew Itachi was very straightforward, but he never expected Itachi to be very obvious. Itachi kissed Sasuke back as his free hand decided to wander off. Sasuke gasped again as he felt Itachi massaging his balls. He blushed in shame. He can't hide it from Itachi. The long-haired raven was now aware how aroused he was as well.

"Have you ever been intimate with anyone Sasuke?" Itachi whispered. His questions were so suggestive. His warm breath were tickling his senses away. Itachi was a handsome man and he seemed to be very well versed on how to use his sexiness in the art of seduction. Sasuke slowly shook his head "Not with a man...". He was hyperventilating. Their closeness wasn't helping at all. He gulped loudly. That action made Itachi chuckle, his husky voice was sending waves of erotic passion into his bloodstream. "My sweet otouto... trust your aniki. I will make sure it will be pleasurable..." Itachi murmured against his cheek.

"You smell so good Sasuke..." Itachi whispered as he nuzzled his face on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke trembled. He have always wondered how intimacy with a man would taste and feel at the realms of his dreams. But he never expected it to be like this. The sweet feeling of excitement was there, heightened even more with fear and curiosity. Damn Itachi! He was making him senseless... his touches were igniting the hidden passions he never knew existed in his body. Sasuke felt his body burn under his stepbrother's fingers. Everything that was holding him back melted away from him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and ordered himself to calm down. Itachi noticed that he lessened his movements and his breathing came softer. "Sasuke..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke opened his eyes and met Itachi's dark, hungry gaze. "Yes, Itachi?" his reply came out like a whisper, his voice low and husky. "I want you..." the older man confessed. Itachi cupped his face and steadied his gaze towards him. "I am afraid..." Sasuke confessed. "There is nothing to be scared of Sasuke..." the other assured him. "Itachi... please..." Sasuke half-moaned as Itachi grazed his fingers on his lips.

"This... is wrong..." he blurted as he took in a big gulp of air. He was breathless, all the delicious caresses Itachi was showing him with was making his breathing unstable. Itachi smiled and shook his head. Sasuke can't deny, his stepbrother was really something. He knew he was straight and open-minded. But heavens, Itachi was making him doubt his manhood. He didn't know where it was coming from but in his conscious mind he wanted to feel Itachi's warm arms around him. He wanted Itachi to kiss him again and again. He wanted Itachi more than he thought he did.

"Let me love you Sasuke..." Itachi whispered gently into his ear. Sasuke closed his eyes and shivered. What he just heard made him weak all over. Sasuke knew that love sees no face nor race. But was this love? Or just lust? He took another deep breath. It was now or never. There were so many if's and but's floating in his mind. But he didn't want to live his life going over and thinking on what could happen between the two of them. Powerless to deny the pleasure Itachi was promising him anymore, Sasuke looked at Itachi and wrapped his arms around his neck. He finally decided to listen to his heart.

"Itachi..." he whispered as he pulled the man closer to him. He could see Itachi's dark eyes gat hazy with need. "Are you sure about this?" the older raven asked. Sasuke nodded and gently threw his head backwards, exposing the creamy skin on the hollow of his throat for Itachi to access. Itachi took a deep breath and pressed his lips unto the heated skin. His lips traced and felt every pulsing vein under the luscious skin. Sasuke trembled. There was no going back. He may be inexperienced with the art of making love, but his body seems to have a mind of it's own and moved along with Itachi.

Itachi removed the fluffly towel from his waist. His nakedness was now exposed and he had no ways of hiding the throbbing erection he had. Itachi smiled "Mmm... perfect..." he whispered as he touched Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke shivered as he felt Itachi's thumb slide over the weeping slit of his angered member. He shyly tried to recoil back and pick the towel to cover himself, he was ashamed of his nakedness. But Itachi stopped him "No Sasuke. Let me see you..." he whispered. His thoughts blurry with passion, he obeyed. Itachi lead Sasuke to bed and gently pushed him down to a sitting position.

Itachi knelt before him, his silky locks untied and was spread over his back and shoulders. Sasuke wanted to run his fingers through Itachi's hair and feel it's softness, but he was afraid to do anything to Itachi as of the moment. They were practically strangers and he was afraid he might offend Itachi in anyway. He pulled back his hand but Itachi's keen eyes noticed that movement. He looked at Sasuke and smiled "Go on... do not hesitate..." the older man coaxed him. Sasuke nodded and slowly reached over and ran his fingers on Itachi's hair. He even brought a handful of locks to his face, closed his eyes and inhaled from it.

Itachi felt a massive twitch on his loins. What Sasuke just did looked so erotic. "You smell wonderful Itachi..." the young man whsipered. Itachi smiled and reached up to him. "Trust in me Sasuke..." he whispered as he pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sasuke had his share with kisses. He had quiet a number of girlfriends to brag about. But kissing Itachi was different. The way the man's warm lips caressed his own made him forget all else. A million sensations exploded out of him and opened a new door introducing him to feelings he never knew were possible to feel.

"I-itachi..." Sasuke breathlessly said as their lips parted since their traitorous bodies needed air to breathe. Itachi smiled as he looked at Sasuke's hazed eyes and flushed cheeks. "Yes?" he asked. "Kiss me... some more please..." Sasuke pleaded, feeling utterly wretched and anxious to be away from Itachi's lips. He pulled Itachi's face and kissed him. Sasuke wanted to make Itachi feel how much he wanted him. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance. Sasuke sucked Itachi's tongue and bit it gently. He felt Itachi smile as they stopped to breathe "I am not going anywhere..." his dark eyes twinkled.

Itachi was still kneeling before him. The older man slowly crouched and placed his attention towards Sasuke's weeping cock. His warm hand held it with care, gently squeezing the turgid muscle teasingly. Sasuke blushed, he felt shy having Itachi see him naked and touch him like this. He wanted to stop Itachi. He was about to voice out his objections when Itachi suddenly ducked and Sasuke almost died. He felt his heart stop and knees melt the moment Itachi's warm mouth enveloped the head of his angered shaft. "Itachi!" he exclaimed, but that just made Itachi take him even more. Sasuke wanted to faint!

It felt so good. Sex with a woman was good, but not as great as this. And the funny thing was, there wasn't any penetration yet. It was all just foreplay. Sasuke's knees trembled as Itachi continued to devour him. His tongue lapped deliciously on his cock, his teeth grated over his shaft's pulsating veins. Sasuke was able to come to his senses and looked at Itachi. What a wonderful sight it was. Itachi's hair all over his shoulders, his pink wet lips encircling his cock. He can feel the tongue - Oh! That glorious muscle licking his sanity away. No one ever gave him a head as delicious as this. And they were just getting started...

Itachi continued to suck, feeling Sasuke's trembling frame before him. Sasuke's soft groans started to fill the room, the obscenities from his British tongue was enough to make Itachi grow harder than he really was. What he would give to hear this man scream his name in ecstasy. Itachi felt Sasuke's hands on his head, his fingers clutching hard on his hair. It hurt, but he didn't care. Sasuke was pulling him closer, making him engulf the angered member deeper. "Ahh... that's it... heavens, Itachi! More!" the young raven exclaimed. Itachi obediently obliged. Sasuke's breathing grew uneven. He felt the veins in his mouth throbbing.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaimed in between clenched teeth as he exploded in Itachi's mouth. Itachi didn't expect him to release so soon. Sasuke shuddered as he dropped his head on the mattress and closed his eyes as he tried to regain his breath. Itachi got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked at his adopted brother. Sasuke's cheeks were dusted with blush. That look was simply to die for. Looking at Sasuke with the after glow of his orgasm was like looking at an angel, so innocently pure and mouth-watering.

Itachi moved and was now lying beside Sasuke. He looked intently at the young man. "Itachi..." he heard Sasuke call out to him. Itachi traced Sasuke's jawline with a finger. Sasuke automatically closed his eyes as he savored Itachi's touch. Itachi felt warm all over. Looking at how Sasuke reacted to him was simply mind-blowing. Sasuke was so trusting, it was like a dream. "Sasuke, I really would love to go all the way with you..." he confessed. Sasuke's dark lashes fluttered as his eyes opened. Though he spoke nothing, his dreamy eyes gave Itachi the approval he longed for.

He moved closer and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. Now Sasuke kissed him back and Itachi couldn't ask for anything else. It was like a dream. A wonderful dream that he didn't want to wake up from. As their kiss deepened, Itachi finally convinced himself that this wasnt' a dream, it was real. His hands roamed over Sasuke's body, memorizing every touchable inch with his hands. He was beautiful. Too perfect to be real. He was a deity in Itachi's eyes. And the deity wanted him as well. Life couldn't be better than this.

Itachi made his way on top of Sasuke. The young man welcomed him with a smile. Sasuke reached up and touched Itachi's face. "I want you Itachi. I have never wanted a man in my life." he confessed. Itachi gave a small nod and planted a kiss on Sasuke's palm. He heard Sasuke sigh. "I have never wanted a man before. You changed me Sasuke. In the short span of time that we shared, you made me discover something beautiful. Something that I never thought I would find in this lifetime." Itachi stated. Sasuke's heart swelled with love and happiness. A new kind of happiness he found with Itachi.

"Love me..." he whispered, not knowing where he got the gutts to voice out what he wanted. He knew he sounded to feminine with his request. But he didn't care. He wanted to be ravished by Itachi. Sharing an intimate moment with Itachi was the only thing Sasuke wanted to do right now. "Do not back out on me..." Itachi mumbled as his lips brushed against his shoulder. Sasuke nodded. He was never this sure with anything in his life "Absolutely!" he responded with such conviction that Itachi had to smile at the eagerness. Sasuke was like a breath of fresh air into his system.

Sasuke's beauty was simply breathtaking in Itachi's eyes. He knew he would not tire looking at Sasuke. Filling his eyes with his beauty is something he can live on doing forever.

He covered Sasuke with kisses, making sure that the young man would be fully aware that he wanted him badly. Sasuke writhed in passion beneath him. His body arched up seductively as Itachi gently sucked a nipple to life. The young man's hands flew around his neck, his low murmurs of passion urged Itachi to continue with what he was doing.

Sasuke was getting delirious. Itachi just knew where to touch him. Every touch burned his body with want. He didn't want to beg, but the pain in him was eating the tiniest sanity he had away. He pulled Itachi closer and whispered to his ear "Itachi... no more... please..." his strained voice begged. Itachi knew Sasuke had enough. He had to prepare Sasuke. Though he never had first hand experience when it came to this form of intimacy, Itachi have heard and read quiet enough information to warn him and what to expect. He wanted this moment to be perfect for the both of them.

He ordered Sasuke to lick his fingers. The young man obediently followed, sucking on three of Itachi's slender fingers and running his tongue over coating it properly. Just looking at Sasuke sex up his hand made Itachi's body tremble. His cock was weeping madly, the slit dripped with his pre-cum. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Itachi's hips, a gesture assuring the long haired man that he was ready for him.

Itachi gently held on one of Sasuke's rounded cheeks and allowed his finger to trace the rosy twitching ring of muscle. He watched as Sasuke shivered. "Relax..." he cooed. He slowly inserted his index finger into the virgin hole.

"Itachi..." Sauske cringed, biting his lower lip in the process. He closed his lovely eyes as he tried to concentrate on relaxing. The whole finger went in and Sasuke's breath hitched up. In slow but steady motions, Itachi slowly slid his finger in and out of Sasuke's entrance. Slowly, Itachi inserted another finger. Sasuke cringed at the intrusion. He quickly added anther digit in "Itachi please, slow down..." he pleaded.

But soon that plea melted away and whimpers of pleasure started to fill the room. The moans became louder as Itachi found the rhythm Sasuke reacted with. It was so erotic, watching Sasuke treble with delight. Itachi could not wait any longer, he knew Sasuke was ready.

He removed his fingers. Sasuke frowned, obviously displeased. He raised Sasuke's legs and positioned himself before Sasuke's entrance. He held Sasuke's buttocks and opened it up, exposing the rosy entrance waiting for him to fill. Itachi spread his pre-cum all over his cock. he looked at Sasuke. Their eyes collided. Itachi could see everything in Sasuke's eyes. Fear, excitement... lust.

He slowly pushed himself in. "Oh god... Sasuke!" Itachi groaned loudly as he savored the tight warmth that began to envelope his cock. He never expected this feeling. It was incomparable. The countless intimacies he had from his previous lovers can never compare to this. This was his euphoria.

"S-sasuke... you are so tight..." he grunted as he continued to push himself in. Sasuke faced the pain bravely, though tears started to trickle out of his eyes. Having Itachi fill him like this was an experience he will never forget. Itachi's hardness invaded him in his most vulnerable spot and how he loved the feeling.

Itachi gently rocked himself, sliding out and thrusting in with gentle speed. "Itachi - that feels so damn good..." Sasuke moaned. Itachi began to increase his pace, knowing Sasuke can take the pain that was to come.

"Ah! Itachi!" Sasuke gasped as Itachi started to impale his ass harder than earlier. "Sasuke, you feel so good. See how well you take all of me in..." Itachi groaned in pleasure. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn. Hearing Itachi saying things like that to him just increased his need to be pounded harder. He always had this thing for dirty talk. "Itachi..." Sauske groaned.

Then Itachi hit the spot. The sweet bundle of nerves rammed against the tip of his shaft. Sasuke's body arched up "Ah, Itachi! Do that again!" he demanded as his hands took a hard grasp on Itachi's arms. Itachi held unto Sasuke's hips, making sure that he will not lose the position. He pushed himself in and Sasuke met his thrusts. "Oh, fuck! Again Itachi!" Sasuke screamed in wanton need.

And he obliged, impaling the young man harder and faster until his mind went numb in pleasure. "Yes, Itachi... that's it! Harder! Aahhhhh!" Sasuke screamed as his body bounced against Itachi's pounding. The tight heat and throbbing muscles engulfing his cock brought Itachi to his nirvana. Hearing Sasuke screaming his name in ecstasy when straight to his groin, until he can't take it anymore.

He came... they both exploded. Itachi filled Sasuke with his seed as the younger raven stained their stomachs and chests.

Both fell into each other's arms as they tried to regain their breath from the aftermath of their orgasmic release. Itachi held Sasuke in his arms, inhaling the sweet scent of his brother. Adjusting his senses on his marked claim.

"You are mine Sasuke..." Itachi whispered as he rested his chin on Sasuke's head. He felt the young man nod "Yes, only yours...". The confirmation sounded sweet as it echoed into Itachi's ears as they drifted of to sleep.

That night wasnt' their last. A new affectionate bond formed between the legally tied brothers.

When their parents came back from their honeymoon, they noticed that the aloofness the brothers had before was gone.

"I see that you two get along pretty well now..." Fugaku commented. Itachi nodded as he smiled, looking at Sasuke on the process with knowing eyes. Sasuke smiled at Itachi. Unseen by the naked eye, their hearts soared high with their new-found love. "Yes father, Sasuke is an Uchiha now. I finally have a brother." he added and Mikoto smiled at that comment. Sasuke was with finality, an Uchiha now. And Itachi just made his legal claim on him.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Happy Hearts Day to you all!**


End file.
